Blind of Love
by ZameGun
Summary: Baekhyun yang dingin tetapi innocent merasa sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, sahabatnya. Benarkah? Pairing: CHANBAEK / OOC / Maunya Oneshot tapi kependekan*pundung


**Blind of Love.**

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia terus menginjak-injak bumi dengan tidak berperasaan seolah ia sendirilah yang ada di lorong itu. Lorong yang memang sudah cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang lalu-lalang sambil mengemas barang mereka untuk bersiap pulang sekolah.

Ya, ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Seharusnya ia sedang jalan berdua dengan kekasihnya, Jung Eun Young, kekasih yang ia kencani semenjak kenaikan kelas 2 di High School ini. Eun Young kekasihnya lagi-lagi berbuat ulah. Tingkah manja dan _over protective_nya membuat Baekhyun muak.

Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun lah yang menginginkan hubungan ini. Gadis manja si pembuat masalah itulah yang menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Saat itu ia tak tahu sahabatnya –Chanyeol, yang luar biasa usil- membalas message pernyataan cinta Eun Young yang dikirim ke Handphonenya. **Tanpa sepengetahuannya**. Chanyeol rupanya punya 'tujuan mulia', tak ingin melihat sahabatnya terus melajang seperti seorang gay saja. Saat itu juga memang Chanyeol sedang memiliki kekasih. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti permainan Chanyeol. Toh, ia tak tahu apa itu rasa cinta.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan penutup pintu, Baekhyun memasuki apartemen yang ia tempati berdua dengan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan seperti orang yang dehidrasi. Ekspresinya datar sekali.

Ia berjalan menuju lemari es yang ada di ruang makan, lalu meneguk air dingin dengan rakus.

Ralat, sepertinya Baekhyun memang benar-benar sedang dehidrasi.

Ia membuka kasar kemeja dan celana seragamnya, lalu melemparkannya ke boks cucian tanpa menghiraukan jika baju itu tak mendarat dengan benar.

Tubuh topless yang hanya dibalut bokser itu terhempas dengan sengaja ke ranjang big size yang Ia tempati berdua dengan roommatenya. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan mata ketika ia mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari ruang tamu. Menyusul kemudian suara pintu kamar yang dibuka kasar. Hum, sepertinya dua lelaki penghuni apartement ini memang selalu betindak kasar jika sedang kesal.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Baekhyun terpaksa bertanya. Jujur, ia sedang badmood sekarang.

"Shit!" hanya itu yang keluar dari suara berat Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Rasanya ingin aku cakar dan cincang semua peraturan Omoni dan Aboji. Hh, kalau saja mereka benar-benar bisa dicakar..."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun ingin tertawa sekarang. Betapa emosionalnya sahabatnya satu ini. Bahkan ketika ia kesal saja masih bisa mengeluarkan kalimat abstrak seperti itu.

"Tak bisakah aku acuhkan saja misi mereka menjodohkan aku dengan seluruh anak teman mereka yang ada di sekolah? Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan tingkah manja gadis-gadis bodoh itu."

Chanyeol berceloteh panjang lebar sambil menghempaskan diri di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia menelentang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Baekhyun masih menunggu kalimat yang lain dari sahabatnya.

"Baekhyunnie.."

"Hm?"

"Hibur aku."

"Dengan apa aku menghiburmu? Kau tahu aku tak punya banyak uang."

"Aku juga tidak butuh uangmu yang sedikit itu." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memutar bola mata.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah.."

...

...

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Akan kuputuskan Eun Young." Entah kenapa Baekhyun mendadak menjadi _out of topic._

"Kenapa?" dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga tidak keberatan dengan bergantinya topik ini.

"Bosan.."

"Aku benar-benar bosan dengan Eun Young. Ia terlalu mirip anak TK. Sangat merepotkan. Aku benar-benar benci hal yang bernama pacaran itu. Kau seharusnya tidak menjerumuskanku dalam hal tak berguna seperti itu."

"..."

"Channie?"

"Cha..?"

Dengan keikhlasan hati yang mendalam ia mendorong tubuh tertidur Chanyeol yang sudah tega tidur hingga jatuh ketika giliran Baekhyun bercerita. Benar-benar bukan contoh yang baik untuk ditiru.

Selamat tidur di lantai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigil dan bersembunyi di balik selimut yang Baekhyun pakai semalaman. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa tidur di lantai. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat di dalam selimut untuk mengalihkan rasa dingin yang mendera tubuhnya.

Baekhyun refleks menendangkan kakinya ketika ia mulai sesak napas dipeluk terlalu erat. Dan alhasil Chanyeol mendarat manis (lagi) di lantai sambil meringis memegangi sesuatu yang begitu dibanggakan Chanyeol. Rupanya tendangan Baekhyun tadi tepat mengenai pusat tubuh Chanyeol. Oh, astaga Baekhyun, kau harus bertanggung jawab.

"Omo! Mianhae Channie. Huh, salah sendiri kau memelukku terlalu erat. Aku sesak napas kau tahu?"

"Kau ini, sebenarnya berniat meminta maaf tidak, sih? Ini sakit sekali Bacon bodoh!" Chanyeol meringis sambil menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. Sebenarnya ia sudah kenal Baekhyun berapa tahun, sih?

"Memangnya apa yang sakit?" Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya. Chanyeol masih meringis di bawah bed.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun refleks mengelus junior Chanyeol yang kini menjadi korban tendangan 'cantik' Baekhyun. Dengan polos ia terus mengelus benda yang mulai menggembung itu.

"Masih sakitkah? Kenapa malah membengkak? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter pribadimu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak menyangka temannya satu ini benar-benar polos. Jujur ia bingung. Baru kali ini ia terangsang karena sentuhan seseorang. Dan itu laki-laki.

Chanyeol semakin terdiam memandangi Baekhyun yang masih setia mengusap-usap junior Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah. Ingatannya melayang pada film blue _yaoi _yang tak sengaja ia tonton pada gadget kesayangan adiknya, Park Sehun. Adik berwajah innocent yang ternyata sangat pervert. Dan satu lagi, ia sering menyalurkan ke-pervert-annya bersama pacarnya, Xi Luhan. Dan tak bisakah Ia tidak mengingat adegan semalam yang dipraktekkan adik kesayangannya itu sebelum kembali ke apartementnya?

Chanyeol, kau yakin kau masih seorang straight?

Chanyeol perlu memastikan sesuatu. Ia tak mengerti reaksi kimia jenis apa yang bekerja di dalam tubuhnya sekarang. Juniornya bahkan tak terasa sakit lagi. Tapi sayangnya, ia seperti haus akan sesuatu.

Otak cerdas Chanyeol mengeluarkan ide jahilnya. –tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya-

"Kau yang harus mengobatiku." Suara Chanyeol memberat. Baekhyun mengerjap polos.

Tanpa babibu lagi ia membawa sahabatnya ke atas ranjang mereka berdua. Menciumi bibir Baekhyun penuh nafsu. Mengecapi seluruh rasa bibir dan rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Ia tak menyangka, ternyata bibir Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang begitu manis di lidah Chanyeol. Ia mulai kecanduan, tak ingin melepaskan bibir sahabatnya yang memabukkan ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan mengganti daftar makanan favoritnya mulai sekarang. Bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terbawa suasana. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia hanya merasa harus mengikuti semua kemauan Chanyeol. Ia takut kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatnya yang sangat emosional ini. Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendiamkan Baekhyun selama seminggu hanya karena masalah kecil, dan Baekhyun tak mau direpotkan dengan urusan itu.

Hanya dengan naluri, Baekhyun mulai membalas pergulatan bibir yang mulai memanas di dalam ruangan itu. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tangannya bergerak melingkari leher lelaki yang saat ini berada di atas tubuhnya. Apapun ia lakukan, agar ia dimaafkan. Pikir Baekhyun bodoh.

Chanyeol semakin terhanyut dalam permainan yang ia ciptakan. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata, Chanyeol terus menikmati seluruh perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. Juniornya semakin menegang saat ia tahu wajah Baekhyun juga memerah, dipenuhi nafsu.

Chanyeol tidak berpikir ini akan senikmat ini, jauh lebih nikmat dari bibir perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mencuri ciumannya ketika ia lengah. Chanyeol mulai menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam bokser Baekhyun. Mengelus, menggenggam, dan mengocoknya.

"Enggh.." dan Chanyeol lupa akan semuanya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar ketika pakaian yang membalut tubuh kedua insan itu telah lepas. Entah sejak kapan.

"Chan.. AHH.."

Ranjang itu sudah berantakan. Baekhyun berteriak antara sakit dan nikmat ketika sesuatu yang keras milik Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya. Tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Tapi rasa nikmat jauh lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur menumbuk lubang Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Ia terus menggeram lirih dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Junior besarnya benar-benar tengah dimanjakan di dalam lubang ketat Baekhyun. Ranjang mereka berdecit menghiasi di antara suara desahan, erangan, dan tabrakan kulit mereka.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. enghh.."

"Shit.. ini.. nikmat sekalihh.. Baek.. "

"Channie.. leb.. bihh.. cepat.. AHHH.. ouhh.. Oh My God..."

"Nakal sekali lubangmu.. eoh..? ia.. seakan... ahh.. ingin menelan.. ouhh.. seluruh juniorku.. ahh.. ah.." suara Chanyeol bergetar. Ia terus menghujamkan dalam-dalam menyentuh prostat Baekhyun tanpa henti.

Baekhyun mulai merasa sampai puncak, ia juga merasa junior Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya semakin membesar dan berkedut.

"Channie.. cum.. AHH.." tubuh Baekhyun melengkung dan mengejang. Tubuhnya tak terkendali. Tubuhnya benar-benar terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Dadanya teragkat ke atas yang membuat Chanyeol meraup ganas puting Baekhyun.

"Aku juga.. OWHH Baekhyunnie.."

Chanyeol masih terus menggerakkan juniornya di dalam Baekhyun sembari menikmati klimaksnya yang begitu dahsyat.

"ahh.."

Dan tubuh keduanya ambruk dalam kenikmatan.

Sepertinya pagi ini akan dihiasi dengkuran yang manis dari dua sahabat yang buta akan yang namanya cinta.


End file.
